Paris Marcello
Detective Paris Marcello is a character who appears in Harbington Heores. Paris is a 34-year-old female angler fish and part of the Harbington Police Department. Background Paris was an eager young up-start when it came to the world of criminal investigations. Beginning sometime in her teenage years, she became very attracted to mystery and detective novels, and even played many mind-boggling mystery games on her PET. She was always seen as strange by her peers as she was constantly attempting to 'get to the bottom' of things where her fellow classmates and friends would often not see the need to. She attended Locksmouth's College and majored in Criminal Investigations after graduating high school, where she offered her skills as a Rookie Private Investigator for hire. What made her particularly good at this profession was her Eidetic memory. She became a boon to some, particularly jealous ex-lovers or simply inquisitive individuals by being able to investigate other students and relay whatever information she found back to her client. Others, however, saw her as an instigator and began to avoid her in fear that she would readily give up the ghost on whatever dirty laundry they may have had to the first person who paid her fee. Paris seemed to manage perfectly fine without many friends, however. In spite of her social stigma she landed a solid job performing investigations for the police in her home town of Harbington. Though with crime being as low as it is, she often is forced to take other odd jobs to support herself between cases. Often her investigative mind is reserved for things such as hit-and-run vandalism and the extremely rare robbery. She does, however, hold the power to perform arrests and may do so if she witnesses any unlawful activity of any kind. Jobs she has taken on include Pizza4U Delivery (for her ability to memorize routes), Shipping (accepting resource shipments beamed down from The Ring), and DJ (she seriously enjoys the bass, as well as anything glowing or neon). Her career-making case is said to be her take-down of Eos, Jersey Wilde, and the Lo-Tec Corporation. Abilities Paris' most characteristic ability is her idyllic memory, also known as photographic memory, or total recall. She is able to recall moments in time she has personally witnessed and be able to identify a seemingly unlimited number of details regarding the scene, even if it was something she just spotted out of her peripheral, or heard just barely. She can do this without the use of mnemonics, but still uses particular memory exercises to keep her mind sharp. She is a fan of puzzles, and gets restless when her mind isn't occupied. Her investigative talents are sharp, and she possesses a very inquisitive mind. Whenever she is on a crime scene, she is aided by ARID (Augmented Reality Investigations Device), which uses state-of-the-art, experimental technology to identify various crime scene elements such as DNA, blood-types, chemicals, footprints, and more. It possesses a quick-reference encyclopaedia on most objects including plants, animals, vehicles, brands (for clothing, food), etc. Use of ARID for extreme lengths of time gives Paris headaches. In pursuit of her profession, Paris learned the basics of law enforcement such as treatment of various wounds or conditions, CPR, and basic self defence (both unarmed and with the use of a neurod). Trivia * The glowing 'ball' attached to the illicium of an angler fish is called an 'esca.' The esca only glows by gathering glowing bacteria found deep on the ocean floor. Since Paris does not live on the ocean floor, her illicium has a piercing instead that is effectively a fist-sized, glowing orb in place of her esca that can be controlled via PET interface. It can take on multiple colours and can vary in brightness. Paris prefers it to be a neon cyan. * Paris' notable attraction to light is implied to be an addiction. In Harbington Heroes Issue 31, Blackwell refers briefly to an incident involving a Lucia light - a meditative lamp light with psychedelic effects - and Paris calls herself "a junkie," later clarifying that her career and reception from her peers is stunted because of an incident where she "fried her brain." It is said she does this to forget her various retained idyllic memories. Category:Fan-Characters